


Patience

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canon - TV, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Pre-Het, Season/Series 04, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf's inner turmoil with Lantash over their feelings for Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

He didn't like the way she looked at him, clouds of doubt swirling behind drops of warm affection in her blue eyes, just a hint of discomfort even as she seemed to bask in his care for her. Was it Jolinar she felt, was it Jolinar he saw, these thoughts she clearly expressed without words to him. No further could he move forward than to gently press her hand with his and let his smile fill in the gap, unless he wished to scare her away forever.

Lantash tells him that she will learn in time, but Martouf is almost tired of being patient. Even as he speaks silently to his symbiotic partner of how he thinks his love will kill him if it is not resolved or forever dropped, Lantash quietly quips on how backwards this is. It was Lantash who pushed for Jolinar's affection, Lantash who is eager to say and do what he means, and Martouf who holds back and smoothes the rough waves on the sea of Lantash's emotion. But Martouf is only human and has not a symbiote's eternal patience in matters of love that is borne of near immortality—he knows he cannot wait a century to finally gain Samantha's affection.

Unlike Lantash though, Martouf is not certain that it is possible. _She has affection for us,_ assures his ever present companion, but Martouf knows it is not so simple. Lantash will never understand how humans can see only the host until they experience full blending, and so how Samantha does not understand their feelings for her. _She will always think we see Jolinar when we look at her,_ Martouf thinks sadly, _for she has not the vision that sees two souls in the same body, the vision that cannot help but remind us that such is no longer the case with Samantha. She cannot understand that we do not need to be told that she is no longer Jolinar, that we can see the absence in her face as she speaks and yet love what we see._

Martouf tells Lantash that he wishes to attempt to let Samantha go, to give up his fight for her undying love and forget that he ever wanted more than friendship. _It will only hurt more,_ assures Lantash. _And I do not think so lightly of human intelligence; she will learn in time. You do not fight to gain her affection, only that she give it to you freely and without fear or doubt—she cannot hide that she has feelings for you, for us. Come, let us take a mission to the Tau'ri once again._

Martouf looks again, sees the light in her eyes as she looks at him, and has hope in his heart. Even as she hesitates for an instant, inhibitions holding her back, he sees the seeds of Lantash's prediction. It will not take a lifetime—she needs only a little more time to learn how she is beloved.


End file.
